Firework
by TheOneWithTheBlueEyes
Summary: Crona's scared of the fireworks, so Kid tries to help him feel better. NOT a SongFic, One-Shot.


Crona flinched as a loud BANG echoed through the city, followed by a burst of sparks. Kid and his father had decided to have a summer cook-out for all the DWMA students, and the fireworks had just started. Everyone was turned towards the sky to watch the beautiful display of sound and color. Maka and Soul sat on a blanket, Maka leaning against Soul's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head back against Soul's shoulder and he gently kissed her. She smiled and blushed before turning back to the sky.

Crona sighed and flinched again. He'd never seen fireworks before, but they were scary! He couldn't handle all the loud noises. He quickly spun around and started for the shadows of the school, looking for a dark corner to wait out the source of his fear. After finding a nice, dark spot in a secluded corner, Crona wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his forehead against them.

"Scaredy cat!" Ragnarok taunted, pulling on Crona's cheek.

"Ow! Ragnarok stop, you're hurting me! I just can't handle all the noise!"

"You always have been a wimp!" He responded, pressing his fist against Crona's other cheek. Crona whimpered.

"Leave him alone, for Death's sake!" A voice said, making both Crona and Ragnarok look up.

"K-kid?" Crona stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really care for fireworks. They're unsymmetrical." He made a disgusted face before sighing and shaking his head. "They were my father's idea."

Crona pressed himself even tighter against the wall, since Ragnarok had decided to leave. Kid bent down beside him.

"Are you scared?" He asked quietly. He'd gotten to know Crona a lot over the past few months and knew that even simple things scared him. He nodded. "Then I'll sit here with you, if you'd like." Crona smiled in response.

"Th-Thanks." He murmured gratefully, laying his cheek on top of his knees. Kid slid an arm around the slender boy's shoulders, pulling him against his chest. He stiffened in response. He'd never been this…close to anyone before. The closest he'd ever physically been to someone besides Ragnarok was when Maka had hugged him. He wasn't used to affection of any type.

"It's alright." Kid whispered. "I'm not going to do anything to you." This made him relax a bit, although he was still cautious. Kid wrapped his arms around Crona's waist, awfully similar to the way Soul and Maka were sitting.

"Kid…" Crona whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Sitting with you."

Crona was blushing deeply now, although he didn't know why. He felt warm and, for the second time ever in his life, genuinely happy. He sighed and looked up at Kid.

"Why are we sitting like this?" Kid's cheeks flushed as he shrugged.

"I feel like it."

Crona reached up and touched Kid's cheek.

"Why are you cheeks red?"

"Ah, well…er…" Kid stumbled over the words, trying to think up an explanation. Crona was looking up at him expectantly.

Then he gently laid his lips on Crona's.

Kid looked into his eyes as he pulled back.

"That's why." He said softly, his gaze locked with swordsmen's.

Crona, who looked nearly terrified, touched his lip and looked up at Kid.

"W-what was that?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss? What's that?"

"It's…it's something you give to someone when you love them." Kid explained, his eyes never leaving Crona's.

"And you kissed me…"

"Yes."

"Does this mean you l-love me?"

Kid gave a weak smile and nodded. Crona's eyes went wide.

_ Someone…loves me…._ He thought, amazed. No one had ever REALLY loved him before. Maka, maybe, but that was only a friendship type of love. It wasn't a deep kind of love. But the way Kid was looking at him…this time it was real. Kid rested his forehead on Crona's.

"I love you, Crona Makenshi." He said quietly, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Kid."

Kid smiled and cupped Crona's cheek, then kissed him again. This time, Crona sighed into the kiss and groaned softly. They pulled back after a few seconds, pink tinting both of their cheeks.

"I think the fireworks are over now. Would you like me to walk you back?" Kid asked, standing up and holding out a hand for the other Meister. He nodded, taking Kid's hand and standing up. Kid wrapped his arms around Crona's waist when he was upright and pulled him closer. But it was Crona who initiated the kiss, gently brushing his lips against the other boy's. They both smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to the cook-out.

**A/N- Sorry, Crappy ending, I know -.- But I couldn't find an ending that fit exactly. Oh, well, hope you enjoyed ^.^**


End file.
